The Wolf
by ThatRandomGrojbandian
Summary: Grojband's bassist Laney Penn goes on a camping trip in Big Tree Forest. But there's a wolf creature lurking around the area, and she doesn't realize it. Corey and the rest of the gang find out, and they try to save her. Will they have the same Lanes, or will they have a wolf? Read to find out! This is a Corney story.
1. Chapter 1

Laney's P.O.V

I was strumming the last note of the song. We were good, real good. That was the last song of the night. And the last concert for me, for a week I was going to this interesting campsite with the fam. It was called..Big Tree Forest? Yea, that's it. Well, back to the concert. "Oh, me tired" Kon groaned "Me must go home now". I have to say, during the concert, he was jammin' like crazy, he has the right to be tired. I looked back at Kin. It looked like his fingers had been crippled and put into a "Finger Messer-upper". Corey sighs. "Well guys, that was great we have to rest for tomorrow". Darnit, I forgot to tell them! As everyone was walking out I had to say something to them. "Guys, wait!" I called. They turned around to face me than Core asked "What is it Lanes?". "Next week I'm going on a family camping trip, so I won't be here" I answered. Corey made a pouty face, aww it's so cute when he makes pouty faces. I blushed. Good thing it was dark and nobody could see it. "Aww, ok then" Kin said.


	2. Chapter 2

Kon's P.O.V.

Aww, Laney has to be gone for a week. WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO FOR A WEEK?! With no bass, we can't preform a gig or even practice. She decided to stop by our house before she left. What a good friend Laney is! Right now her, Kin and I are sitting at our meal table just talking. Our mom's making chocolate chip cookies...YUMMTASIC(A/N: I made the word "Yummtastic")! "Soo, when do you depart?" Kin asked. Laney answered, "An hour from now". "Well that's enough time for us to hangout!" I exclaimed. We were having so much fun playing video games, having ping-pong tournaments and helping Kin with his inventions that an hour flew by quickly. We said our good-bye's and kin and Mom went back inside. Before she got into her car, I wanted to know which campsite she was going to "WAIT!" I yelled. "What is it?" she answered. "Which campsite are you going to?" "I think its called Big Tree Forest? Yeah, that one." A car had honked their horn, that meant Laney had to go. "Bye Kon!" She left in the black SUV that was waiting for her and had driven off to the destination.

Lane's P.O.V.

So, I'm in my family car just staring at the window. It was a nice sunny day. Everything looked blurry though, 'cuz Dad was driving at a fast speed. "Where are the police today?" My Aunt Jenny joked. No, it wasn't just MY family that's going, also in the SUV was my Aunt, Uncle Terrence, and cousins Chloe and Chandler and no, they are not twins. Chloe is 16 and Carter is 8, HUGE age difference. And before you ask, that family are red-heads too. ( A/N: LOLZ, THERE ARE A BUNCH OF RED-HEADS IN DA CAURRR!). We finally arrive there after 20 minutes. As we step out the car, I see a hospital across the street. Man, are the rose thorns THAT painful? Anyways, we get our stuff out the car and we go to our cabin.

Core's P.O.V

Well, this is going to be a boring week. Without Lanes, we can't practice or have a gig. I guess we can give Trina a little vacation. Now, the NUDE-mans (YEAH I GAVE THEM A NICKNAME!) will have a chance to will not be fun. It's always fun when she's here. Especially when we've earned a gig or beat the Newmans or even both. She always smiles when we beat them. I love her smile. It's just cute like that. Yeah, so I like her...BIG WHOOP! Whatever, I'm just the "Friend". Anywho, Kin, Kon and I were at my house, Watching this old show that Chance Happening used to be on as a kid. Right now she is climbing a rickety old ladder to get up to a treehouse. "So, she's gone a whole week, huh?" Kon asked. "Yup" I said. "Well, that's too long!". Kin replied "Well, she has to spend time with HER OWN family, we don't own her." "At a campstite?" "Sure?" If she was at a campsite, where was she staying? "Which campsite"? I asked. "I think she said Big Tree Forest? Yeah, that one". A few seconds later, their had just about popped out of their heads. They started freaking out and just went plain crazy. "Guys!" I said. They didn't stop. Man, Lanes knows how to handle this! Maybe if I gave them some time, they world eventually stop. Nope!

Kin's P.O.V

This isn't good. Big Tree Forest is SUPER dangerous, so of course Kon and I freaked out. We ran all about, so scared. "GUYS! CALM THE FUDGE DOWN! Why are you guys so worked up?" When he said that, me and kon had bumped into each other and fell. After we got up, we we were surprised. "You don't know about Big Tree Forest?" Kon asked. Corey gave us a confused look, "Um...noo...?" Well, he must know about this...STORY TIME! I start to explain "One day, in 1993, a boy and his family had gone to the exact campsite. He was with his mother, father and little sister. After the families were settled in their cabins, they decided to take a little nature walk. They had gotten deep into the forest, the trees were HUGE. There was still sunlight though. The boy had seen something run between the trees on the left side of the path into the trees. "It's probably just a fox." the mother said. The little girl was scared of foxes, so of course she'd start to cry. "Don't worry honey", the Mother reassured her, "The foxes won't bother us" I stopped to see if they were still listening. Kon stared at me, and Corey motioned his hand meaning "Continue". So I did. "But out there, it wasn't just a fox, It was a werewolf, mixed with almost every disease that can be horrifying. Anyway, the boy was still curious of what he saw earlier in the day. After the family had their dinner, they got ready and had gone to bed, the boy took a NERF gun, a flaslight, and a camera and snuck out. He followed the trail, to where they were walking earlier today, up to the point where he had seen the thing. He looked around. He saw nothing. He finally had an idea. He turned the flashlight into the trees and heard a growl. He smirked and headed into the trees. There were many trees there, tall and skinny. He turned the flashlights again and heard another growl. He kept doing this until it led him to a cave. He didn't think twice about it, he got his camera ready and replaced his flashlight, and had gone inside the cave. Back at the cabins, the family noticed that he had gone missing. They looked everywhere AROUND the cabins, and couldn't find him." I stopped again to see that Corey fell asleep and Kon was looking at the ceiling "GUYS!" Corey's eyes snapped open and Kon looked back at me. "We're almost at the part," I said. "Finally, they had no choice but to go to the forest. The boy had gotten into the cave, and he saw something with glowing red eyes he moved closer and closer, the thing started growling more and more. The boy wasn't scared though, even though he really should be! Now he acidentally stepped on the paw of it. It was furious. He froze in fear, getting ready to use his gun and point the flashlight at the thing to see what it was. The thing was ready to pounce at him and beat him into a pulp. But that was what the boy didn't know. He slowly turned the flashlight to his face, and BAM! The wolf-thing started to attack him. It scratched at his face and put huge slits on his cheeks. It opened his mouth to welcome him to 'level 100 halitosis' The kid realized he was about to bite him. He kicked the thing off of him and ran like his life depended on it[I mean, his life really depended on it]. As he kept running, he heard sirens, he was close. He was almost there until the werewolf caught up to him and bit his arm. He yelped in pain as the people turned their heads to see him. The mother got on her knees and cried when they put the boy on the stretcher. It was a long drive to the hospital, and the boy quickly turned into a wolf. The doctors couldn't do anything, for he kept on attacking others around him. Finally, they took him back to the forest and they dropped him off there. Then, the campsite was closed down, not sure if it was safe to the fellow nature-lovers, for he might still be out there...THE END!" "C'mon Kin, that's not real!" Corey said. By the tone in his voice, he wasn't sure. "Well, a month ago, a man went to the forest to see if the thing was still there, and if it wasn't, then it would open. He didn't come back." I explained. Gosh, I'm mostly doing all the talking in this story! Corey sat back in his spot, with a worried look on his face.

_**Author's Note:**_

_**I edited the story, cuz I found out that it wasn't done, so**_

Until the next chapter,

-_Redeagle21_


	3. Chapter 3

Core's P.O.V.

This is bad, this is _really_ bad. If we lose Lanes, not only we'll lose the best bassist ever, the most toughest girl ever, but we'll lose _the bestest_[I know that's not a word but bear with me now]_friend ever_. For sometime now, all Kin, Kon and I have been doing was sitting on the stage bawling our eyes out in fear (men cry sometimes). We weren't sure what to do. But our Lanes is smart enough to not mess with the thing, unless it messes with her.

All of a sudden, Trina drove her car "Pinktastic" into the garage. I thought she was supposed to be in college right now. When she stepped out, she looked different. Instead of her puffy ponytail(which, honestly, looked stupid on her, but I didn't say anything) It was just one straight ponytail with a navy blue bow on it. She had a white v-neck with navy blue pinstripes on it, a blue skirt, white capri leggings and get this; blue _sneakers_. She _never_ wore sneakers in her lifetime. Dad told me when she went shoe-shopping with him when she was little, she'd have a temper tantrum every time he offered her even pink sneakers. There must be something wrong with her for her to wear sneakers.

"Trina, whatcha' doing here?" I asked her. She turned to me with hearts in her eyes "COREEEEEEYY!" she squealed. She ran to me and hugged me tightly. I wasn't injured, we Riffins like to squeeze the living farts out of people. "BUBBLE HUG!" she yelled. Oh no. "No, Trina,! Not that, no no no...BWAAAAHAHAHAHA STAHAHP IT HAHAHAHA!" I screamed. But she did it anyway. It was weird, because that would be something only K- "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NAAAAAAOOOO! DON'T! DO! THAHAHAHAT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

"Okay, what's all that screaming down there?!" my dad yelled. Dad to the rescue! "Oh, it's just Trina." "DADDY!" she yelled. She dropped me gently on the ground as she ran up the stairs to hug dad. "Hi pumpkin." he said. As she let go of him "Okay, from now on, call me Katrina. Trina is no longer here." We all gasped. _When _did this happen? _How_ did this happen. Now we were all pretty confused on what's going on with Katrina. Not that I don't like this change(trust me, I bet the _whole_ city of Peaceville likes this change), I do. It's just peculiar. I looked at Kin, his face said 'let's do some tests on her, shall we?' and Kon, he was lovestruck, what did he see in her? Well, whatever this was, we're going to see if it's a true change or not.

_**Author's Note:**_

_**I'll tell you, I made minor adjustments to the story so...meh. **_

Until the next chapter,

-_Redeagle21_


	4. Author's Note

**_Guys, this is not an update, but it's an important announcement to all the Grojbandians out there(that haven't seen the second half of the season). Here it is(Just so you know, it's kinda a spoiler);_**

**_On one of the future episodes, there is going to be a Corney kiss!_**

**_In the future episode 'Metrognome', Trina is absolutely done with Grojband's music. She gets the help of a gnome. The gnome sucks all of Grojbands' rhythm and music into its beard. In order to get their rhythm back, they have to destroy the gnome and the beard. _**

**_They decided to blow up the gnome and eat the beard(I know it doesn't make sense, but it will when the air it). I'm guessing that it exploded from the sky, 'cuz they were running everywhere and trying to catch all the pieces falling from the sky. Corey wasn't looking where he was going, so he bumps into Laney and their lips smash together. It might be an unexpected one, but it still counts!_**

**_So you're probably thinking; 'This girl is nuts, that's not true[even though I wish it did]' When I first saw the video on youtube (Link to her Ytube is on my bio ) I was sort of thinking the same thing. So I went on my Tumblr to go to Neptoon Studios' blog ( link to their blog also on my bio ), they didn't say anything about how it wasn't true, so It's going to happen!_**

**_Also, It's official, the second half of the season it coming back in March 2014! This is all I have to say, so_**

Until the next chapter,

-_Redeagle21_

P.S: I'm working on a new chapter on this story as of right now!


	5. Chapter 4

**Lane's P.O.V.**

When we were all settled down, we decided to go on a little nature hike. All the scenery was beautiful, so much green. Too bad i didn't take my camera with me. There were too many things to take a photo of, I'd run out of film before lunch!

Speaking of lunch, we had stopped in the middle of our trail to eat. Everything was peaceful[and delicious] until, "EWW! I am NOT eating lunch with dirty hands!" Chloe complained(did I mention that she ABSOLUTELY hates germs? Even the good ones)(A/N: I'm not a huge fan of germs either). "Well, then just eat it like this." Chandler said as he put his hands behind his back and ducked his head down to pick up the sandwich with his mouth. He took a bite and the rest of the sandwich plopped back on his plate. "EWW No! I don't want dust particles to fly up into my face! Wait, that means there are already in my sandwich...I'm not eating this!" She folded her arms. I sighed, "Chloe, if you don't eat, then you'll starve." "I'd rather starve than get sick. In fact, I won't be eating ANYTHING until we get home." she argued. "You'' get sick from starving yourself. You're going to eat that sandwich, before I _make you_." I threatened. I might be younger than her, but I am much stronger than she is. She looked at me with fear in her eyes, then back at the sandwich. She picked it up and just stared at it. I mouthed 'eat it' at her, making her gobble up the sandwich After she swallowed, she cried and kept screaming "I hate germs! I turned to Aunt Jenny and Uncle Terrence to see the mouth 'thank you'. Chloe has been scared of me for years. You should of seen me when I was two. When I'd come over, she would have a temper tantrum for she had to play with me, it always ended with her having a bruise or scab.

When we all finished, we started heading back to our cabins. As we were walking, I kept hearing growling and other noises that came from off the dirt path and into the forest. I stopped walking and I tried to listen for a bit. "Hurry up, Laneypop, you're holding up the rear." My dad called out. Grr, I hate it when they call me...Scratch that, I hate it when _anyone _calls me that. One time, my mom was dropping me off at the twins' house for a sleepover. She made the biggest mistake to call me that name when she said bye to me. The guys kept on teasing and calling me that. By the next morning, they all woke up with scratches and bruises. Speaking of them, I wonder how they're doing.

**Ka-Trina's P.O.V.**

Ah, it feels great to finally take control of my body again. You see, When I was 9 1/2, there were times where I was myself, and then I'd turn around and act like Satan's daughter. Then, when I turned 10, I found out that i was diagnosed with MPD(Multiple Personality Disorder), and 'Trina' was my only other personality. Good thing we did something about it, it could have been worse. Kin had invented a device to help me with my problem(he had started inventing at an early age, but he was a rookie), and it sort of backfired. Instead of being me, Trina had taken over. Anyway, I'm glad to finally step foot in my own house again! Well, I'm not here for no reason, I was here to warn everyone about Laney. Yep, I drove over 100 miles from my uber expensive college just to tell Corey, anything for my wittle bwoter! The minute I saw his wittle face, I had to give him a bubble hug! And I had to give dad one too, I haven't seen him in years! As I hugged them, I had forgotten about why I was here, I was in pure glee! After we rejoiced, dad said that he was making cookies. Yay! I missed his cookies.

I went back up to my old room, it was still pink. What happened to my closet door? On the walls were some off-guard photos of Nick Mallary still there. When Trina had taken over, she immediately fell in love with him, like every other girl in our grade. Bernadette was also one of them, but Trina yelled at her to stay away from him. Nick, Bernadette and I were the best of friends, until I wasn't, well, me. Nick stopped hanging out with me and somehow, Bernie stayed right by my side. I guess she knew that one day I would be myself again.

I heard a knock on my door "Come in," I say. Corey walked in and sat on my bed. "Katrina, not to be mean, but why are you here?" he asked. Oh yeah! "Are the twins still here? They need to hear this too." A few, seconds later, they were in my room." Gosh, have they grown. I really didn't pay attention to them when I came in. I have to say, Kon is _cute._ I start to stare at him for a bit.

"So, what it it?" I snap out of my little trance and I blush. "Whoopsies! But Laney is in danger." "Yeah, we kinda already know that." Kin stated. Whaaaaaaaaat? "But when and how did you find out?" I ask them. "Kin told us the story before you pulled up..." Kon said. Ooh, his voice is manly cuuuute! "Well then, I thought I'd warn you, with you being her BFFS and all, especially you Corey, since you love her so much. You know wha-" "Wait, how did you know?" he asked. "You've been in love with her for years, you didn't realize it." I said. It was _so_ obvious. "Wait, I was _that_ oblivious?" We all face palmed, I could even hear dad do it from the kitchen, it was a loud smack! "Well, we have to do something about this you know." I say. "Actually," Kin said gesturing to Corey and Kon," _we_ have to, we don't know how long you're staying." "I'll stay as long as I need to, I love helping family. And I'll do anything for my Cowey!" I couldn't help it but attack him with kisses all over his face. "I wish _I _was attacked with kisses." I heard Kon murmur. Okay! Your turn! I got off Corey and moved on to Kon. His skin was as soft as a baby's butt! And he smelled of raspberries. He kept on giggling like a schoolgirl, cute! "Okay, that's enough." Corey said as he pried me off of Kon. "Well then," I say going back to the subject "w-" "THE COOKIES ARE READY!" dad interrupted me. We all raced out of my room and into the kitchen and gobbled up the two batches he had made.

**Author's Note:**

**I know, it's been a super-long time since I updated(stop whining, the people on Wattpad have been waiting longer). Yes, Katrina gave us a little somethin' for the story. I decided that she would be in the story. Yes, I made her have MPD in the story, I'm not trying to offend anyone who has or has a loved one with it. I needed to have a reason on why Katrina is back[without jacking off another story]. I had to put a little Kontrina in there, I couldn't help it! So that's all, **

Until the next chapter,

-_RedEagle21_


	6. Chapter 5

***THE VERY NEXT DAY***

**Lane's P.O.V.**

After breakfast, we decided(well, everyone except Chloe) that we were gonna go fishing today. "C'mon! We don't know where those fishing poles have been, now do we?" "And that's why we brought you your box of plastic gloves." Aunt Jenny says as she gave her the box. Chloe smiled a little bit as she put the gloves on. This girl, I swear. But it was a good thing we were going fishing, I haven't gone in a while. One time, there was a fishing contest back home, I went against Larry(bleh). I beat him and I caught 23 fish in an hour, he only had 9. Then we got to play over there.

I hope I haven't gone rusty though, I need to be good enough for the next time that they do the contest. Anyway, Chandler and I put our fishing poles and we waited. After all, you can't get get fishes that quickly. Chandler had suddenly gotten excited from getting his worm perfectly on his fishing pole. Even though it was a little worm it was better than having any of us help with it.

He took two other worms out of the bucket we had and sneaked up on Chloe that had her back turned. Then he put the fish right in front of her face. "Hey Chlo, look what I got!" he exclaimed. "EEEEEEEK! GET THAT DIRTY THING AWAY FROM ME!" she shrieked as he chased her around with the worm.

It looks like she didn't know where she was running, she was headed straight towards the lake. "Chandler stop!" Aunt Jenny ordered. But he stopped five minutes ago, and he let the fish back into the water. So she was just running around like a idiot. "Chloe, stop running, she stopped chasing you like a few minutes ago." I told her. She stopped and looked back at us. "What?" she glared at him, but she started to lose balance. Then we realized she was right at the edge of the dock. I ran back to the dock as fast as as I could with my hand out to get to her, but it was too late. She had fallen into the lake.

And the worst part about the lake is that it had a huge amount of leeches(**A/N:they look like slugs, but they live in lakes. If most of them get on your body, then they will suck your blood. I haven't had experience with them, but we all can tell they are SUPER painful**).

It was a good thing that she could swim, otherwise she would've died with those underwater vampires. We hurried and pulled her in to find that she already had a whole bunch on her body. She was crying like crazy, and I couldn't blame her. We carefully sat her on the ground. We got all of the leeches off of her as quickly as possible, but she was still pale.

Then we put her in the wagon and literally ran to the hospital. That took thirty minutes to do. Then we finally were able to get there and they got her into a room. Thank goodness that there was a hospital. We basically had to stay there for most of our remaining hours of the day. Uncle Terrence said that he'd stay with her at the hospital, and all of us go back to the camp.

When we got back, Aunt Jenny scolded Chandler for chasing her around with a worm. He apologized to her and he promised that he'd apologize to her when she was healthy again.

We mostly stayed at the cabins so no one else could get hurt. So we sat and talked until the sun disappeared. Then we went off to sleep

What a eventful second day of the week, wasn't it?

**Author's Note:**

**Hi, I said that I'd fulfill my promise, so I did. I'm sorry that it wasn't as long as chapter four(well, I didn't put any other P.O.V. in there), but at least you're still getting an update on this story today. After all, I could have read other fanfictions before I get ready for my birthday celebration(my birthday was the 21st). So be happy and healthy(te he). Okay, I keep on putting parenthesis in each sentence of this Author Note because? Anyway, you guys have one more update until my promise is made(then I don't update for another two months, jk!). But I will update this as much as possible.**

**As you wait for another update for this story, read my many others!**

Until the next chapter chapter,

-_ThatRandomGrojbandian_

**_P.S.: For the oneshot 'Forever Friends', I might post a sequel. And I'll be working on 'Red-Head Love' and 'Bad Boy' when I post the second chapter of this._**

**_P.S.S.: I know that I probably lost a few readers from 'Bad Boy' after I uploaded the Author Note, but you're not the one being pestered with messages about O.C.'s, are ya? And even though I don't do the disclaimers, I think we all know that I don't own the show. Otherwise, there would've been major changes._**


	7. Another Author's note (tw)

**I was writing a chapter, but the school computer reloaded and all that I typed was deleted -_- so I give up, sorry**

Until the next chapter,

-_ThatRandomGrojbandian_

**_P.S.: My class is over anyway. I don't have homework, so I'll do it when I get home (;_**


	8. Chapter 6

Corey's P.O.V.

When we finished the plate of cookies, we went right down to business and told dad. "Okay." Wait, what? "What do you mean okay? Corey's future girlfriend is in danger!" Katrina said. I blushed and glared at her. "I'm trying to think of something to do to help her. But then again, this happened in 1963 right? It might actually be dead, that was 50 years ago." Dad said. He did have a point, it _was _50 years ago. But then again, that boy was very young. Like 6 or something.

"How about we just wait and see. She's 15 now, I think she can take care of herself too. With all those crazy but dangerous adventures that I didn't know about you took, I think she can handle herself. And her family always calls us right in case of an emergency, right? They will call when they need us. And as we wait, we will find out what to do if anything does happen."

We all mumbled an 'okay' and we went back to the garage. We were going to come up with a plan to sneak over there(yes, another adventure). But then again, it was summer vacation, Dad would notice us gone and we'd all be grounded :(.

"So how are we going to sneak out?" Kon whispered, not wanting my Dad to hear(obviously). "How about we actually like, think of a plan first? So we know what we're going to do exactly when we get out." Katrina mentioned.

"Maybe we should listen to your Dad." Kin suggested. "What?! We have to wait, what if we're too late?" I whisper-yelled. "By doing this, it's almost like we think Laney can't defend herself. Like we have no faith in her. When she calls for help, we will come and help her." he shrugged.

We just decided to with what Kin said. What's the worst that can happen to her. We just need to start believing more.

I hope she'll be okay

**Author's Note:**

**Look at me, I waited another friggin month. I'm such a bad person, I'm so sorry my fancakes. I have been busy lately, I have summer school(boo, but don't worry, I have an A!) and I have band camp right after. My school band got the chance to be in a music vid! I'm so happy. But enough about that, onto the important stuff;**

**I am doing a sequel on Forever Friends! Many people on Wattpad wanted me to make another part of it, so I'm doing it! On there, I have the most votes on that story besides this one.**

**And you also might get another chapter on RHL! If you don't get one today, then it should be up on Mon., Tues., or Wed.,.**

**Then after that you guys get another Chapter on BB!**

**Once again, I apologize for the long wait.**

Until the next chapter,

-_TRG_


End file.
